


Memories.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Apple of my eye. [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eve is jelly bean, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Im just flexing, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: The man tried to stop the bloodshed, and Evelynn contemplated escalation. Maybe she can make them kill each other? Or change the whole village in a mass grave?
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Apple of my eye. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067435
Kudos: 57





	Memories.

_Claws smoothly glided over her skin. It was mostly smooth, with thin stretch marks at the curve of her hips and inside thighs._   
_Proof of rapid growth, barely visible on the lean frame, nothing to be ashamed about._   
_It was impossible to possess a perfect body, even Evelynn wasn't able to fashion her flesh without imperfections._   
_She adored every part of her, she wanted to have everything for herself._   
_Yet Kali had inhibitions._   
_“I don't know Eve, I mean I'm still down to casual fuck if you are.”_   
_“I'm far past the point of casual.”_   
_She knew their relationship will remain secret for some time, but she wanted to have Akali for herself._   
_“You got it hard.”_   
_“I will care for you and spoil you.”_   
_“I know.”_   
_“I'm going to show you how I feed.”_   
_“I know.”_   
_“I will not hold back my jealousy.”_   
_“Promise?”_   
_“You must want it.”_   
_“I want it, Eve.”_   
_She sat straight, pulling Akali up._   
_Sheets pooled around them, black satin folded like the ocean in the darkness._   
_It must be done properly._   
_Their hands connected, fingers intertwined._   
_“Akali, will you be mine?”_

The message was short, and not helpful.  
 _I send a human to investigate. Someone killed him._  
She had no other choice.  
There she was, on her way to Order full of trained demon slayers. Putting her head in lion jaws.  
And all this for a little human, currently snoring in the passenger seat.  
She was able to go far for her.  
Akali had a strong moral compass albeit somewhat crooked by human standards.   
A week ago she skinned one of their sponsors alive when Evelynn enjoyed a glass of wine and fed off his agony, and now they looked for the resolution for the unrest in the world balance.  
Whole Akali.  
She left a smooth, asphalt road and ascended to a dirt avenue. Happily, she decided to take her Lexus SUV.   
Bumpy road awoke Akali.  
She stretched a little and zipped up oversized jacket. Sleep kept its cold, sticky fingers around her mind still.  
“Hi, Eve~”  
“Hello, Darling.”  
Akali looked around; place changed, but she knew where they were.  
“How long did I sleep?”  
Gold claw thumped paper mug with a soy latte in Venti nested in a holder.  
The liquid was lukewarm, but she drained it, caffeine brought clarity.  
Just in time for Evelynn to park next to one of the largest homes.  
The neighbourhood changed very little, she noticed.  
The place was secluded yet still close to civilization, so new inhabitants moved into old homes. She could not recognize some people on the streets.  
“Ready?” Lasher brushed a lost strand of black hair back into the ponytail.  
“No.”  
A tight knot formed in Akali, tense muscles in the company of stress.  
Few steps from the car to the door felt like a heavy hike, and she barely managed.   
Evelynn was holding her hand, in much-needed support.

Mayym was a female of stoic face, her opinions, and age unreadable. Stone mask Evelynn saw previously; she crushed a similar habit in Akali. Now she knows who planted it.  
Evelynn wasn’t hiding her nature and she could soak in hatred from the older female when they tried to stare each other down.  
Tension made the air heavy and almost suffocating around them, boiling like water.  
Entrance to the internal garden was open, letting the fresh air in, without the difference in the atmosphere of the living room.  
They were waiting, but it wasn't important. Akali had something like a big, infected wound in her emotions, reddened and swollen agony radiating wet heat and stench.   
Her body drank it greedily, always hungry for sustenance even when it tasted awful.  
Reasons behind the current predicament were veiled in silence, Kali refused to talk about it, and she never pressured.  
One thing was clear: something awful happened. Something painful.  
Another person passed through the door, male, but covered from the head to toe in layers of a dark robe. And the matte mask on his face dehumanized him further.  
“Akali.”   
“Master Shen.”  
Akali's mother barked:  
“She brought a demon to our Dojo.”  
“Evelynn has a name.”   
Rarely Siren could observe her girlfriend so riled up; lasher reached out to her, fastened itself around a slim arm in a calming manner.  
Mayym went pale, then red.  
Something sharp gleamed in silver.  
“Akali, will you walk with me?” The man tried to stop the bloodshed, and Evelynn contemplated escalation. Maybe she can make them kill each other? Or change the whole village in a mass grave? Akali raised from the chair.  
“Eve, come with me?”  
She would not leave her, they both were fully aware.  
It was bait.  
“I wish to talk only with you.”  
“There's nothing Eve cannot hear.”

Walk proved itself very enlightening.  
A Small path deep in the woods protected them from the heat and curious eyes.  
She grabbed Akali, their palms connected, lasher around her waist.   
If he dares to touch her, she would sever his hands.  
She briefly listened to their conversation, mostly focused on one, specific memory.

_“What was that phone call?”_   
_“Nothing. Where’d you go?”_   
_“… Nowhere.”_   
_Envy pooled inside, made her blood boil. Lashers almost escaped from the confines of her jacket. Desire to drag Akali out of the studio was almost overwhelming, but they had work to do._   
_Her jealousy was unreasonable, she knew._   
_Sometimes her Rogue decided to fuel it further, just to see what will happen._   
_Later this day seraphine rolled a private jet joint, got herself, Bokkie and Kali useless._   
_Evelynn used this opportunity to fuck the latter brainless until she was incoherent, with the shiny eyes unfocused and lids heavy._

“… Eve?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“Do you want to stay here overnight?”  
She considered her options.  
Of course, there was a tiny risk of waking up with a knife on her throat.  
But it would save them time to travel to the town. And she wanted to see Akali asleep as soon as possible.  
So she nodded.

Home of Akali's former master was spacious enough to accommodate one room as a secondary bedroom.  
Evelyn took a moment to admire the view.  
With glass doors on one wall reaching into nature, soft sounds from outside and pastel-coloured walls the room seemed like an oasis of peace.  
“Hungry?” Quiet steps and clatter; wood touched porcelain, the smell of something warm and hearty filled the air.  
Chopsticks rattled.  
Siren turned and took in the scene laid before her:   
Her Rogue, only in a comfy t-shirt, with hair freed from the ponytail, setting up a meal for two.  
She couldn't deny herself the pleasure of swooping Akali, nestling her sideways, fitting a precious human perfectly in the valley of her thighs, lashers wrapped around then for support.  
Demoness grabbed chopsticks and found a portion of meat in one of the plates.  
A warm piece of chicken found its way into Akali with a tiny prod against edges of pink lips; Evelynn long ago picked a habit of feeding her, their small ritual wired in both as something relaxing.  
With every portion of food, painfully knotted muscles loosened up. Stress and tension disappeared, leaving them both open and pliant.  
When the last drops of liquid disappeared from their bowls, Akali was completely lax, with eyes closed and head hold only by a clawed palm.  
Evelyn almost blended into the surrounding darkness, equally black, barely tangible.  
“Darling.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What happened between you and your mother?”  
It was a risky question. She asked it one time, two years ago, and never earned the answer.  
This time old pain poured onto her tongue, sour emotion burned down her throat like cheap alcohol, erasing a taste of food.  
Akali talked, without inhibition, openly raw.  
And Evelynn took everything.

  
Thankfully she found a toilet in time.  
Partially digested pieces of meat and vegetables went up to her mouth. Pressure forced the contents of her stomach to leave her body until there's nothing left, then dry heaving tormented her strained muscles.  
For her body the difference between solid food and emotions was unrecognizable to some extent; the hunger caused an analogous physical reaction, no matter if she needed dinner or another victim. Food poisoning made her throw up just like indigestible emotion did.  
Evelynn kept this information to herself, among other secrets.  
What if someone would try to use it against her?  
She reacted badly to emotional anguish of her friends; especially bad with Kai'sa and her anxiety attacks, lingering in smell and taste of rotten fruit. Or when Akali was overwhelmed by dark memories and thoughts destroying layers of happiness like acid.   
Evelynn knew it was a price of care.  
Feral predator inside would eat identical flavour from a stranger, lick its claws and ask for more.  
Glass clattered on tiles; clear liquid reflected light in soft strokes.  
“I see a vomiting demon for the first time.”  
She used first sips of water to clean her palate, then drained everything.  
“Take notes.”  
Shen wasn't wearing a mask, but she refused to take a closer look. But the kitchen was warm, tiny and packed with most-needed things. She liked this style.  
He made them tea, just like Kali used to.  
Now she knew who taught her to treat stomach problems with it.  
Warm liquid calmed her irritated organ.  
“Better?”  
“Earlier you spoke of areas with energy changes. Can you pinpoint them?”  
She willed an old-school, paper map into her waiting palm.  
She felt prodding warning in the back of her skull, a signal she must take a closer look at names she heard before.  
Call it instincts, or sixth sense; it saved her life thousands of times.  
She lay the map on the table, side showing the whole country upwards. She took a pen from the jacket Akali left near the entrance.  
He was surprised, she could say.  
“My Rogue keeps it for autographs.”   
Evelynn put dots in every area Shen showed her and the bigger picture that emerged made her take out her phone, snap a picture.  
Those were her hunting grounds.   
The ones she could reach in two to three hours by car straight from their home.  
Someone tried to lure her out.  
She was hunted.


End file.
